The Dance
by JustinAsselstine
Summary: This is for DigitalAnimeFox's Kouyako/Mimato contest. There's a school dance coming up. Koushiro and Yolei have never been to a dance before. Can their friends help them out. Kouyako, Mimato, Taiora and Takari.


The Dance  
by Justin Asselstine  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Only character I own is Purim.  
Author's Note: This story is an entry for Digitalanimefox's Kouyako/Mimato contest. This is also the first story in what will probably be a series of five, which chronicles the lives of Koushiro Izumi and Yolei Inoue as a couple. If I get enough reviews asking for it I'll continue the series. Anyway on with the story now.  
  
  
  
**Thursday, High School**  
  
  
  
"Izzy, Izzy wait up!" Mimi shouted, as she ran down the hallway of the school.  
  
"Miss Tachikawa, no running in the halls," a teacher said as Mimi hurried past her.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Soryu," Mimi replied as she continued quickly down the hall after the red haired boy she had spotted.  
  
Finally rounding a corner Mimi caught up with him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Izzy, why didn't you stop when I called out your name?" Mimi managed to ask between heavy breaths.  
  
"Oh sorry Mimi, I was thinking about something," Koushiro replied.  
  
"Must have been something important," Mimi said with a smile.  
  
"More like someone," Koushiro thought to himself  
  
"Anyway," Mimi continued. "I volunteered to be in charge of setting up the dance tomorrow and since Matt's band is playing he's helping me."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Koushiro asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well we need your help setting up the dance."  
  
"I don't know Mimi. I'm kind of busy with running the computer club."  
  
"Pleeeeaassseee Izzy," Mimi begged. "We need someone to help Yolei set up the lights and music and stuff."  
  
As soon as Koushiro heard "her" name mentioned his mind was made up.  
  
"I'll do it," Koushiro quickly replied.  
  
"You changed your mind pretty quickly," Mimi said with a sly smile. "I think someone wants to spend some time with Yolei."  
  
"What, uh, what do you mean?" Koushiro asked as he felt the redness coming to his cheeks.  
  
"You like Yolei," Mimi giggled.  
  
"No I don't," Izzy shot back too quickly, his cheeks now completely red.  
  
Awww, that's so cute," Mimi said as she watched Koushiro blushing.  
  
"Speak one word of this and I'll make sure every single person in this school knows about your crush on Matt," Koushiro threatened.  
  
It was Mimi's turn to blush as she stammered," But I, uh , don't like Matt."  
  
"Not a word to anyone then Mimi or every computer in the school will have "Mimi loves Yamato" across the screen. Remember I'm the computer club president. I can make it happen," Koushiro finished with a smirk.  
  
"Fine," Mimi replied with a sigh. "I won't tell anyone you like Yolei and you won't tell anyone I like Matt."  
  
"Good. Now when am I supposed to work on setting up things for the dance?"   
"Meet Yolei after last period in the auditorium. She'll tell you what needs to be done."  
  
"Ok. See you later Mimi," Koushiro replied as he headed off towards his next class.  
  
Mimi stood staring at the boy as he moved farther down the hall.  
  
"He's changed," Mimi thought with a smile. "Falling for a girl, standing up to people. I never would have thought Izzy would become a normal boy."  
  
With the smile still on her face Mimi continued down the hallway towards her locker.  
  
  
  
Koushiro sat in his advanced calculus class taping his pencil on the table as he waited for the bell to ring. Thoughts of Yolei ran through his mind. Her long violet hair, her beautiful eyes. He'd had a crush on her since the moment he had met her.  
  
Suddenly Koushiro's thoughts were knocked away as a ball of paper hit him in the head. Turning his head in the direction of the paper Koushiro saw Tai mouthing an apology and moving his hands to say he'd been aiming at Matt. Chuckling to himself Koushiro turned his head back to the class right as the teacher spoke.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya, would you like to answer the question on the board," the teacher, Mrs. Soryu asked.  
  
"Question? Board?" Tai asked in surprise as he turned around to face the teacher.  
  
"Detention after school," Mrs. Soryu stated.   
  
Matt began to laugh at his friend's misfortune.  
  
"How about you Mr. Ishida. Care to answer the question?  
  
The laughter stopped as Matt looked up at the question on the board.  
  
"Umm, no I don't think I'll be doing that today," Matt replied with a frown.  
  
"Then I guess you'll be joining your friend in detention."  
  
Matt began slamming his head on the desk. Mrs. Soryu was about to ask someone else to answer when the bell rang.  
  
"Everyone may leave, except Taichi and Yamato," Mrs. Soryu said as students hurried out of the classroom.  
  
"Finally it's time to see Yolei," Koushiro thought with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Ow," Yolei yelped as she touched the two wires together and a shock jolted through her finger.  
  
"You should be more careful with that stuff," a voice from behind her said.  
  
Startled Yolei jumped and tripped over a cord. Falling backward Yolei felt a pair of hands softly catch her. Looking up, Yolei found herself staring into the eyes of the boy she had secretly had a crush for years.  
  
"Sorry for startling you," Koushiro said as he helped Yolei to her feet.  
  
"It's ok. At least you caught me," Yolei replied, blushing.  
  
"It was no problem. Mimi sent me here to help you set up the electronics for the dance Friday."  
  
"Great," Yolei said with a smile. "I could really use some help. Can you hook the lights up to the computer while I work on the music system?"  
  
"Sure, I'll get right on that," Koushiro said as he kneeled down and grabbed some wiring.  
  
  
  
The two digidestined worked in silence for several minutes until Izzy reached for a screwdriver on the table beside him. Koushiro felt his hand touch something warm and soft. Looking up Koushiro saw that his hand was now resting on top of Yolei's, who had been reaching for the screwdriver as well. Looking over at Yolei, he saw that she was looking straight at him. Blushing they both quickly drew their hands back.  
  
"Sorry Izzy, uh, you can use it first," Yolei began quickly.  
  
"Thank you Yolei," Koushiro replied embarrassed.  
  
Getting back to his work, Koushiro's thoughts began to drift.  
  
"I wonder if Yolei's going to the dance with anyone?" Koushiro thought to himself.   
"Maybe I should ask her if she wants to go with me," one side of Koushiro's mind suggested.  
  
"Nah there's no way she'll go with me. She's so pretty. Someone must have asked her already," the other side countered.  
  
"You'll never know unless you ask," the first side pointed out.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll ask her," the second side finally agreed.  
  
"So Yolei who are you going to the dance with?" Koushiro asked out loud.  
  
"No one yet," Yolei replied, blushing slightly. "The boy I'm hoping will ask me hasn't asked yet."  
  
"Please let Izzy ask me to the dance," Yolei thought to herself.  
  
"Oh," Koushiro replied sadly. "Who is it?"  
  
"He seems disappointed," Yolei thought. Maybe he does want to go with me. I may as well see."  
  
"Well he's a good friend of mine," Yolei began. "Well he's in this school, he's older than me, he has red hair..."  
  
Koushiro's mind was a blur as he went through the students in his head trying to figure out who was going to take the girl he liked to the dance.  
  
"And he's in this room," Yolei finished slowly.  
  
It took a moment for that fact to click in Koushiro's normally speedy brain.  
  
"Yo-you-you mean me?" Koushiro stammered.  
  
Yolei turned away, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she thought. "He'd never want to go with me."  
  
Suddenly Yolei felt a hand on her shoulder as Koushiro kneeled beside her. Koushiro gently lifted Yolei's glasses off her face and brushed away her tears with the tip of his finger.  
  
"Yolei, I would be honoured to be your date to the dance."  
  
"Really?" Yolei asked a look of hope in her eyes.  
  
"Of course. Any man would be lucky to be able to go with you. I'm just happy I was the first one to ask. I never thought a beautiful girl like yourself would actually want to go with me," Koushiro finished.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful," Yolei asked.  
  
"Of course. Only an idiot would think otherwise," Koushiro said with a smile. "Now we better get back to work or there won't be a dance for me to take you to."  
  
With that the two digidestined went back to work. Suddenly a thought crossed their minds.  
  
"I've never been to a dance before," Koushiro thought.. What should I wear. How should I act."  
  
"I've never been to a dance before," Yolei thought simultaneously. "I'm going to need something new to wear, and some makeup and I'll have to get my hair done differently."  
  
"I know, I'll ask Tai," Koushiro thought with a smile.  
  
"I know, I'll ask Sora," Yolei thought happily.  
  
  
  
**Tai's House**  
  
  
I've got the perfect solution," Tai declared. "We'll go ask Matt. He always has tons of girls after him.  
  
"But Tai you're the one who has a girlfriend , not Matt," Koushiro replied.  
  
"Yeah, but first off Matt would have a girlfriend if he wasn't too afraid to ask Mimi out. And second Sora and I have never been to anything like a dance together. Actually I was going to go ask Matt for some advice before you showed up."  
  
"So Matt likes Mimi eh?" Koushiro asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, he's head over heels for her. He's turned down like twenty girls already just in case Mimi asks him."  
  
"He should just go ask her to the dance since she likes him too." "Yeah, but he'll never get up the courage to ask her," Tai pointed out. "Courage is my department."  
  
"Well let's go to Matt's," Koushiro suggested. We can get some advice, plus I have an idea on how to get Matt and Mimi together. I mean you're going with Sora, I'm going with Yolei and TK's going with Kari. Matt should be able to go with the girl that he likes too."  
  
"Yeah you're right," Tai agreed. "Let's go."  
  
Tai took about three steps before Koushiro's words sunk in. Spinning around, Tai fixed Koushiro with a death glare.  
  
"What did you say about TK and my sister?!?"  
  
  
  
**Sora's House**  
  
  
"I don't know Yolei. I'm not really an expert on dressing up. Maybe we should call Mimi," Sora suggested.  
  
"Haven't you and Tai ever been to a dance before?" Yolei asked.  
  
"We've only been dating a month and let's just say Tai isn't really the dance type of guy."  
  
"Well I guess it's up to Mimi to save us," Yolei said with a sigh. "I didn't really feel like spending hours shopping today and you know that's exactly what Mimi's solution will be."  
  
"Let's just hope she doesn't have her father's credit card like last time."  
  
Yolei shuddered as memories of Mimi's infamous eight hour, two thousand dollar shopping binge came back to her. That had been a loooooong day. Silently praying that Mimi would have to rely on her own money, and not the plastic card of never-ending spending, Sora picked up the phone and dialed her friend's number.  
  
  
  
**Matt's House**  
  
  
"TK, I swear to god if you touch my sister at that dance I'll remove your hands the hard way," Tai threatened.  
  
"I won't, I won't, I promise," the younger boy said in fear.  
  
"There that wasn't so hard," Tai said, a smile now on his face. "Your lucky you're not Davis or I'd have beaten you just for taking her.:  
  
"Hey Tai," Matt called from the other side of the room. "Did you have a reason for coming here or did you just wanna threaten my little brother?" Well actually me and Izzy did have a reason for coming," Tai replied. "We need some help with getting us ready for the dance."  
  
"You've come to the right man," Matt said with a laugh. "I am Yamato Ishida, ladies man."  
  
"If your such a ladies man, how come you don't have a date," TK asked sarcastically.  
  
TK dived behind a couch as a book whizzed by his head.  
  
"Just cause your as tall as me, don't think I won't beat you down little bro," Matt stated. Besides you know why I don't have a date."  
  
"This seems like a perfect time to put my plan in motion," Koushiro mused.  
  
Looking over at Tai, Koushiro nodded at him. Tai winked in return.  
  
"So Matt," Koushiro began, "why don't you just ask Mimi to the dance if you like her so much?"  
  
"What if she says no though," Matt replied. "I don't wanna risk her friendship."  
  
"It's all up to Tai now," Koushiro thought.  
  
"So your afraid," Tai stated.  
  
"I am not!" Matt shouted back.  
  
"The great Yamato Ishida is afraid of a girl," Tai said, starting to laugh.  
  
"I am not dammit."  
  
"You are too."  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Prove it then," Tai demanded.  
  
"Fine then I will," Matt said as he walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
Matt dialed Mimi's number and waited.  
  
"Hi Mimi, it's Matt," Matt spoke into the phone. "Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me? You do? That's great. The dance starts at 8, but the band needs to be there early so I'll pick you up at 7. Great see you then."  
  
With that Matt hung up the phone and turned to the other boys.  
  
"See I told you I wasn't afraid."  
  
When Matt saw the grins on their faces it clicked in his mind.  
  
"You guys planned this didn't you?"  
  
"It was Izzy's idea," Tai accused. "I just helped him pull it off."  
  
Koushiro could only laugh as the book came flying at him.  
  
  
  
**The Mall**  
  
  
"We're going to need new shoes and makeup and jewelry and we'll have to get our hair done," Mimi said excitedly as she hurried into the mall.  
  
Two large sighs could be heard from behind her.  
  
"Mimi this is just a normal dance," Sora said as she tried to keep up with her energetic friend. "Is all this stuff going to be necessary. This isn't even a formal dance."  
  
"Now Sora," Mimi chided, "this is Yolei's first date with Izzy and your first dance with Tai. Don't you want to look your best for your men?" "I suppose," Sora finally agreed.  
  
"Then let's go!" Mimi shouted as she grabbed Sora and Yolei's hands and dragged them along."  
  
  
  
**Store #21**  
  
  
"God that girl can shop," Yolei thought as she tried on another set of clothes.  
  
Over the past three hours, Mimi had dragged Yolei and Sora through over twenty different stores in her attempt to find "the best possible clothes for the occasion".  
  
"She just wants to shop as much as she can."  
  
Twirling around, Yolei looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I look like a call girl."  
  
Sighing Yolei slid the clothes off and put her original clothes back on. Walking out of the change room she saw Sora and Mimi waiting for her.  
  
"How come your not wearing the clothes," Mimi asked.  
  
"I looked like a slut," Yolei replied. "There was no point in me even showing them to you."  
  
"Looks like it's time for a new store," Mimi exclaimed happily.  
  
"Look this is hopeless," Yolei said sadly. "You two already have your new clothes so why don't we just go home and I'll wear something I have already."  
  
"No way," Mimi argued. "We're all in this together and I'm not going home until we get you the perfect clothes or until I max out daddy's credit card."  
  
Remembering how long it took Mimi to max out the card the last time, Yolei quickly spoke.  
  
"Oh god, I'll find something! I'll find something! Let's go to the next store."  
  
  
  
**Store #24**  
  
  
There it was. Right in front of her. The most beautiful red dress Yolei had ever seen. Yolei ran across the store, reaching for the dress. Yolei was a step away when an older woman picked the dress up and began walking toward the counter.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am," Yolei said as she stepped in front of the woman. "Are you planning on buying that dress?"  
  
"Yes I am," the older woman of about thirty years replied.  
  
"Well you see tonight's my first ever date with this boy I like and that dress would make me look perfect for it."  
  
"That's nice," the older woman said before continuing towards the register.  
  
Twitching slightly, Yolei decided to try a different approach. Stepping in front of the lady again Yolei spoke.  
  
"Well ma'am, let me put it more nicely. If you don't let me have the dress," Yolei began calmly, "I'm going to backhand you across the room!!"  
  
"Well I never," the woman huffed as she threw the dress at Yolei and stomped out of the store.  
  
"Um Yolei," Sora said nervously, "I know your supposed to be sincere, but is threatening adults really a good idea?"  
  
Blushing Yolei replied, "Probably not, but she was gonna take the dress and ruin my date with my sweet little Izzy."  
  
Little flashing anime-style stars replaced Yolei's eyes as she thought about her cute little Izzy.  
  
"Riiiiigghtt," Sora muttered. "Well now you have a dress too, so we can go home."  
  
"Of course not," Mimi piped up from behind Yolei. "We still need shoes and makeup and to get our hair done."  
  
"For the love of..." Sora muttered as Mimi grabbed her arm and dragged her towards a shoe store.  
  
  
  
**Friday Night, Before the Dance**  
  
  
"DING DONG!"  
  
Koushiro stood nervously outside of Yolei's house as he waited for someone to answer the doorbell. Koushiro looked down checking out his clothing. He was wearing black pants and a blue button up shirt.  
  
"Who would have thought dressing for a dance, would have been so easy," Koushiro thought to himself.  
  
Finally a boy slightly older than Koushiro opened the door.  
  
"Yeah whatta ya want?" the boy asked.  
  
"Um, my name is Koushiro Izumi. I am here to take Yolei to the dance."  
  
"YOLEI! YOUR DATE'S HERE!" the boy shouted before slamming the door in Koushiro's face.  
  
Surprised, Koushiro stumbled backwards.  
  
"Well that was rather rude," Koushiro thought to himself.  
  
Just then the door opened and Yolei stepped out. Koushiro gasped in amazement. Yolei was the vision of beauty. Her red dress hung down to just above her ankles and seemed to hug her curves perfectly. Her long, violet hair hung down her back.  
  
"Yolei, you look prodigious," Koushiro said as she smiled at him.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself," Yolei replied as she slipped her arm through Koushiro's. "Let's get to the dance."  
  
  
  
As soon as Koushiro stepped into the dance he could tell that he was going to enjoy it. Looking around Koushiro saw Matt on the stage with his band, playing one of their songs. Mimi was standing in front of the stage arguing with Jun over who was Matt's biggest fan. Tai and Sora were discussing soccer with Davis and his date Purim, the captain of the girl's soccer team. Kari and TK were out on the floor dancing, while Cody and Ken were standing in a corner surrounded by girls asking them to dance.   
  
Yolei and Izzy moved around the room chatting with friends and listening to Matt's music. They were having a great time. As another song came to an end, Matt began to speak.  
  
"Well girls and guys, that's it for tonight. We're handing things over to the DJ so grab your ladies and get dancing."   
  
A slow song came on and couples moved onto the floor. Koushiro watched as Jun asked Matt to dance and he turned her down. Sadly Jun walked away as Matt moved over to Mimi. Suddenly Jun's eyes lit up as Ken asked her to dance. They moved out onto the floor to join the other people dancing. Koushiro and Yolei laughed as they watched Cody dancing with one of his female teachers.  
  
"Yolei, would you care to dance," Koushiro said as he turned to her.  
  
"I'd love that Izzy," Yolei replied.  
  
As they stepped onto the dance floor Koushiro realized something.  
  
"You don't know how to dance," Koushiro's mind reminded him.  
  
"Um Yolei I don't know how to dance," Koushiro said, voicing his fears.  
  
"It's ok, neither do I," Yolei replied with a small laugh.  
  
Nervously Koushiro placed his hands on Yolei's waist as she slid her arms around his neck. The two of them carefully swayed to the beat, succeeding in not steeping on the others toes. All too soon the song ended.  
  
"That was nice," Yolei said smiling. "Let's go outside for a few minutes."  
  
The two stepped out of the auditorium and into the school yard. The moon hung high in the sky and the stars glittered like diamonds.  
  
"I've really enjoyed myself tonight," Yolei said as she sat down on a swing.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that," Izzy replied as he sat down on a swing beside her.  
  
Yolei began to swing herself back and forth.  
  
"It's funny," Yolei began. "I've always had such a huge crush on you and now I'm actually on a date with you."  
  
"You had a crush on me?" Izzy asked incredulously. "I've always had a crush on you. I figured you would never be interested in me since you were always after Michael or Ken."  
  
"I only flirted with them to hide the fact that I liked you. Tonight I realized for sure that they could never even begin to compare to you."  
  
With that Yolei leaned in towards Koushiro and kissed him softly on the lips. Surprised at first, Koushiro did nothing, but slowly he began kissing back.   
  
The two were suddenly interrupted as Davis ran past them, Purim hot on his heels.  
  
"I swear I wasn't looking at Kari," Davis yelled dodged a rock thrown by his jealous girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah right," Purim shouted back as she chucked another rock at Davis.  
  
"Oww, that one hurt," Davis yelped.  
  
Koushiro and Yolei couldn't do anything, but laugh.  
  
Promise me one thing," Koushiro said turning back to Yolei.  
  
"What's that Izzy?"  
  
"Promise me you'll never throw rocks at me," Koushiro said with a smile.  
  
"I promise," Yolei replied.  
  
With that Yolei leaned back in and kissed Koushiro again.  
  
And somewhere off in the background, a loud thump and a high pitched "Ow" could be heard.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Well this one ran about 1250 words longer than I expected. Hopefully that's a good thing. Anyway I wanna thank Time Lady, because her Teacher's POV stories gave me the idea to have Cody dance with his teacher and also I wanna thank whoever it was whose story made me think to have Ken give Jun a sympathy dance. Finally there will be a sequel to this story if enough people want one so be sure to review.  
  



End file.
